Traditional electronically enabled locks are difficult to program and manage often requiring the direct manual reconfiguration of each lock within a system and it is difficult to update or otherwise manage the access privileges of various users of an electronic lock.
Throughout the drawings, the same reference numerals and characters, unless otherwise stated, are used to denote like features, elements, components, or portions of the illustrated embodiments. Moreover, while the subject invention will now be described in detail with reference to the drawings, the description is done in connection with the illustrative embodiments. It is intended that changes and modifications can be made to the described embodiments without departing from the true scope and spirit of the subject invention as defined by the appended claims.